


Levitate

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I can make you body levitate if you let me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levitate

You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...

You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...

 

Chanyeol found himself intoxicated more than he was used to be in during a normal outing with his friends. He blamed it all on Baekhyun and his weird ideas of “fun”. He should definitely lay off the weed. That shit couldn’t be good for him.

Looking around, he couldn’t even see the short brunette man in the mass of people dancing (more like grinding) on the powerful bass sounds that some people described as actual music. How can this be considered music…it only had two or three lines of actual lyrics.

Chanyeol guessed that he was just old-fashioned. Apparently all his friends found this particular club the coolest new shit in all Seoul. He might or might have not judged his friends pretty severely for that. Well, that when he was actually sober. That was about 2 hours ago if the tall man’s alcohol infused brain still could remember right.

Baekhyun promised that the drink he gave him was just mild in alcohol value, but Chanyeol was 100% sure that the shit was spiked. Note for the future: never trust your best friends, especially if they went down the weed path.

How did he get in the middle of the dance floor he couldn’t remember and didn’t particularly care about it too much. He, however, would like to ask why he was dancing with a girl and why the poor female was trying to grind her ass of his crotch hoping to get him hard.

Chanyeol carefully detached himself from the woman and tried somehow to find his friends in the crowd, though he knew it was looking for the needle in the pile of hay. Impossible.

He wasn’t really looking ahead of himself and found himself crashing into someone…bigger than him, which was saying something about the man’s height. He raised his gaze from the floor to look at the other man’s face. He was greeted by dyed blonde hair and handsome features, dark eyes, expressive eyebrows and pink pursed lips. Kissable.

The man apparently mistook Chanyeol’s clumsy dumping for an invitation to dance (grind). Whatever the brunette’s man earlier intentions were, the tall man in front of him was much more interesting, especially when he had already got a hold of his waist and proceeded to drag Chanyeol flush against his (nicely toned, he observed) body.

The slightly smaller man could only lift his arms to cross them around the man’s blonde head. He saw the man smirking. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe.

He panicked when he felt the man worming his big palm under the shirt. Ohooo. Ok. That was unexpected. But it wasn’t. Chanyeol almost hit himself in the head. He was in a club where people were almost fucking on the dance floor and he was reacting like a little virgin at some skin touching.

‘If you don’t wanna…is okay.’ The man whispered in his ear.

Chanyeol almost moaned at the man’s voice. So low and so perfect. And directly in his ear. Very few people knew, but his Yoda-like ears were actually a pleasure spot. Please not.

‘I…is o-okay.’ The brunette man stumbled over the words. ‘Come on sexy beast Chanyeol, you can do it!’ he tried to pep talk himself, ‘Just look at him and smirk. Sexily. Not grin like a madman’

Chanyeol’s plans were interrupted the kiss the stranger initiated. It was soft or loving, it was just fast and sensual and oh so hot, the shorter man felt like his lips were burning pressure. He felt the taller man nibbling at his lower lip, asking for entrance, which was granted immediately. The man’s tongue tasted as vodka...chocolate and something deeply sexual. Chanyeol found himself even more intoxicated than before.

He felt the stranger cup his ass and he moaned into the kiss, but not yet breaking it. The blonde man was the one that detached his mouth from Chanyeol’s.

‘Wanna get out of here…?’ He asked huskily.

Chanyeol shuddered and kisses the man’s jaw. He didn’t know what to do. The man was hot and exactly his type. His type to date. He wasn’t the one night stand kind of person and he didn’t come in the club to become one. He was conflicted beyond reason.

‘I…you…I don’t think. I didn’t come tonight to…I mean I don’t even know you eh…’ He managed to get out as a sort of explanation.

The stranger laughed. Such a beautiful sound.

‘Kris.’ He said.

Chanyeol blinked up at him, confused by the sudden statement.

‘My name is Kris.’ The blonde man cleared up. ‘And you are…’

He almost chocked on his words. ‘Chanyeol.’

Kris smiled his gorgeous smile and caressed Chanyeol’s face gently with one of his very long fingers, tracing his jaw and down the neck, collarbones and chest.

‘Chanyeol…look what I say. We go home, play a little and tomorrow I will treat you a coffee. Hm…what do you say?’

Well, who was Chanyeol to say no to such a preposition? He just nodded dumbly and let Kris lead them out of the club, pushing random people to make them way out.

The brunette man was glad when he could finally feel the night air. He took a few full gulps of fresh air until his lover for the night pulled into an…Audi. What the fuck, who was this beautiful stranger exactly.

The ride was kind of a blur for Chanyeol. He couldn’t remember much until Kris pulled in front of a new apartment complex and dragged outside the car and up the stairs to the second floor.

Kris pushed him into one the wall of the corridor and kissed him with the same intensity he did at the club and once again the shorter man found himself unprepared, but responded nonetheless, fitting his mouth against the other man’s.

They somehow managed to stumble their way into the apartment and into their bedroom. From the flashes of image Chanyeol caught he could tell it was a pretty nice place but ohh those were Kris’ lips on his neck and he kind of lost his train of thoughts.

Kris pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of the younger man, a hand on either side of Chanyeol’s head and pushing his tights so he could rest his knees between the smaller man’s wide open legs.

The blonde man’s lips delved lower and lower on Chanyeol’s body, popping the buttons of his shirts one by one and kissing the pale skin he found underneath the offending white material. The younger man’s breath hitched when Kris’ warm breath reached the hem of his jeans and long, deft fingers started undoing the belt and buttons in order to unzip black washed jeans.

Chanyeol lifted his lower back, assisting Kris in ripping his pants and boxers off his body, leaving him only with his opened shirt and socks. The younger man felt a bit embarrassed for his state of undress seeing Kris’ hungry eyes inspecting his bare skin and proudly standing erection.

The brunette man let out a shuddery moan when Kris wrapped long fingers around his cock and tugged a bit at the foreskin, sending liquid electricity through his body. He started flicking his wrist slowly, pulling and dragging and making Chanyeol grip the sheets and onto the shirt that was still covering the taller man’s chest. Why was he still dressed?

He pulled at the shirt, trying to get Kris to understand what he wanted. Said man halted his movements to look down at the boy underneath him with an eyebrow raised in a silent question. “Off”, Chanyeol muttered and Kris laughed throatily, understanding what the other man wanted.

He released Chanyeol from his hold and took his black wife-beater off in one smooth movement, letting the moon’s light play over form while he took off his jeans and underwear.

Chanyeol felt a small rush of pride when he was the other man was hard as well, only for watching him receiving pleasure. On a second though…whao, the man was big. Chanyeol gulped, how that thing will fit into him anyway.

While the younger man was busy thinking these things, Kris jumped back into action, taking Chanyeol into his hand and jerking him off hard and fast. The boy moaned loudly and thrust his body forward into Kris’ hold, hoping to get more friction that way.

Meanwhile the blonde man found an indescribable and possessive pleasure in marking Chanyeol’s body with little red marks that were sure to be turning purple the next day. When his lips came in contact with pink, hard nubs he playfully bit at one of them, making the smaller man shudder and release a string of helpless sounds that were music to the older man’s ears.

While Chanyeol was preoccupied the hand working his cock in alternating movements, from swift and strong to a barely there touch, Kris stretched his long body to reach for the nightstand drawer. He opened it and retrieved a small clear bottle of lube.

The smaller man heard the tell-tale popping of the cap and opened his eyes to see the gorgeous taller man spreading the clear gooey substance over his finger and then popping the vial closed and putting it beside him, in stand-by, all the while not halting the movements of his hand, just slowing it a little, to keep the younger man floating.

‘You ready?’ he asked, his voice dripping with arousal and dominance.

Chanyeol could only nod his head, not trusting his voice. Not only a few moments later he felt a slicked-up finger prodding at his entrance. He took a breath and readied himself for the intrusion, which came only a moment later. A long finger breached the tight ring of muscles making Chanyeol yelp for the slight pain.

Kris moaned at the feel of the tight velvety walls gripping his finger and wondered how good it will to feel the sensation around his cock. ‘Relax.’ He whispered to the bottoming teen and started to thrust his finger in and out of the pink pucker. He soon added a second finger, trying to stretch the tight walls even farther.

When Chanyeol almost got used to two finger stretching him to his limits, he felt a third joining the first two, making him feel a strong pain in his lower back. He opened his mouth to tell Kris to stop when he felt a wave of pleasure washing over his entire being.

‘Found it.’ Said Kris with a knowing smirk and continued to pump his finger, occasionally brushing a finger over the smaller man’s prostate and speeding the pace of his hand.

When he deemed Chanyeol ready he removed his fingers and used that hand to slick his own cock with lube and gently push the tip inside.

Chanyeol shouted when he felt the massive lenght pressing into him, tearing his body in half. Kris kissed his lips, trying to get him to calm down and accept him in his body. When he was fully seated, the blonde man waited for the younger one to adapt to the lenght that was tearing his insides.

‘Move…’ Chanyeol whispered and Kris did just so, moving in and out carefully, slowly, as of the other man was made of precios china. He quickly found a good pace and kept it for a few moments until Chanyeol grew frustatred and requested him to move faster and harder. He was more than happy to comply to this request, speeding up his pace and angling his thrusts so he was hitting the other man’s sweet spot at every move forward, making said man keen and moan everytime his good spot was grazed over.

Feeling that his relese was close, Kris begun jerking Chanyeol off with purpose, to get him to cum. With a powerful hit to the younger man’s prostate and a harder jerk, Chanyeol came all over his stomach and chest with a yell. Feeling the other man’s walls contract round him, Kris could only give a few more thrusts and came down his height as well, cumming deep inside his lover and then falling atop of him, falling asleep almost immediately.

.o.

That morning Chanyeol woke up with a headache and a pretty annoying pain in his lower back. He was wondering if the man, Kris, his mind supplied, left him alone.

He was wrong when he saw the said handsome man coming inside the room with a tray on which were a few pills, a cup of coffee and a tall glass of water.

‘For your headache and for my promise.’ He told Chanyeol with a little cheeky smirk.

Chanyeol, despite the pain, smiled in return and made room for the taller man to sit on the bed together with him.

A feeling in his gut told him that their one night stand will not only remain as one. Little did he know that he was actually…right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, please do comment and tell me your impression and comments on how to improve. (。-ω-)ﾉ


End file.
